Phenomenal Experience
by Bamagirl2010
Summary: What Happens when TNA's High Flying Champion runs into his once protegee turned WWE Superstar in a bar and all his feelings of the past re-turn in an Instance? Slash: A.J Styles/Evan"Air"Bourne


**Warning The Following Story Contains Slash and Adult content, proceed with Caution!!**

**AN: Ok so this is my 1st**** Slash Story so Please be Gentle if you Review. Also Im going to try to stay in A.J's point of view but I might jump points of view so please just try to keep up and I'll try not to Change around so much.**

**I DO NOT Own The WWE or TNA Stars used in this story although we all know I sure wish I did. Anyways please feel free to Review and tell me what you think.**

**Summary: A.J was the proverbial king of the mountain on TNA as the Champion, Evan was struggling to fit in and make things work on the Raw brand of WWE. Evan and A.J had known each other for a While having wrestled against and with each other in Several Indie shows and on ROH but they had not seen each other since Evan signed his WWE contract, that is……until now.**

* * *

**A.J walked into the Hotel bar triumphantly holding on to his TNA title tightly, all his work buddies had decided to head to a local club but he just wanted to come back to the hotel they were staying and relax a little. After acknowledging the bar tender he headed to a booth, but he 1****st**** noticed a seemingly sulking familiar face sitting in the corner booth alone. He thought about it for a minute and then decided to head over and join the young WWE Superstar Evan Bourne. Evan had just finished raw and was beat after having challenged the WWE champ for a title shot and failed miserably he was sore and no one in the company seemed to care that he had been there longer than swagger and he had already had an ECW title run yet Evan was jobbing left and right if not to the Champ then to Randy Orton and his Legacy goons or the Miz or anyone else the WWE decided to let humiliate him, and he was tired of it! **

**A.J stood at the edge of the table starring at the young man who seemed to be thinking hard about something not really wanting to interrupt he considered walking away, that is until his eyes met with another pair of eye's, he stared for a moment never having noticed how captivating young Evan Bourne's baby face feature's were that is until now. **

"**Uh..umm Hey Matt, sorry I didn't mean to bother you…I just" the Champ stuttered **

"**Its ok A.J" Evan squeaked as he smiled at his long lost friend. **

**The two stared at each other for a moment as they un-knowingly were both thinking almost the same thing about the other,**

_Man he looks amazing, damn it's been too long since I've seen him._** Evan thought as he swallowed hard at the sight of the slightly taller, tan hansom Georgia native. **

**Meanwhile A.J was also deep in thought **_Wow, he hasn't Changed a bit since the last time I saw him in person……its been way too long._

**Both gentlemen broke there thought and just smiled at each other as A.J shifted awkwardly on his feet, **

"**Oh, Please Have a Seat!" Evan exclaimed feeling slightly embarrassed at his lack of manners, and the increase in the starring problem he now had thanks to his mentor and friend and the spell he put on the young man.**

**A.J took a seat across from Evan a smile still plastered on his face as the waitress came up and asked what he would like to drink, he glanced over to Evan noticing he didn't have a drink and ordered 2 beers, the waitress left and A.J turned his attention back to the young high flyer. **

"**Hey man Congrats!" Evan said as he glanced at the shiny title sitting on A.J's lap, the Champ then picked the belt up and placed it on the table between the 2 men, but Evans eyes lingered a little to long on the lap of the Champion as he noticed a slight bulge in A.J's dark jeans.**

**A.J looked up then followed Evans eyes just as the young superstar turned his attention back to A.J's face, Evans cheeks blushed knowing he had been caught staring. A.J just laughed it off and went to say something to reassure the young man, when the waitress returned with there drinks. Attempting to ignore the previous situation Evan struck up a conversation with his mentor about everything from memories of there past to both of there current situations in there personal lives and professional. The conversations between the two were nice and A.J could tell that all his past feelings, that caused him to take the High Flyer under his wing how ever long ago, were now beginning to resurface and he loved being around Evan, he loved the way Evans eyes lit up and he got so animated while telling a story or reliving something he was passionate about, he loved how Evan seemed to actually listen to him when his turn to talk came up he honestly just loved everything about the guy, but was just too shy to speak up. After almost 2 hours of conversation and a few beers between the both of them, the bar began to get noisier as more people came in, and more people began to get intoxicated a loud. Once hearing each other became near impossible A.J suggested finding a quieter spot and his young friend agreed, the older man payed the bill for there drink then they both walked out of the bar and into the lobby of the hotel **

"**So where to now?" the younger guy said a little too loud having to adjust to the sound difference, A.J simply laughed at Evan as he seemed somewhat embarrassed at his small outburst.**

**Evan starred at A.J as he laughed noticing everything from the way his eye's shut when he laughed hard, to the dimples that formed beside his mouth to how his ultra white teeth were showing, proving that it was a sincere laugh. Once the Phenomenal one had calmed down he suggested heading up to his room to continue catching up, since Evan shared a room with Miz and the bar was way too loud for them. The pair boarded the elevator along with several other people causing the 2 to be extremely close to each other, Evan had his back up against A.J they were so close that Evan could feel A.J's chest rising and falling with every breath he could even feel A.J's slight bulge push against him, the closeness made his heart race and mind wander about the slightly older man, then just as he got lost in thought the Elevator door opened on there floor and they made there way out into the hall way. The 2 reached the door and A.J quickly opened it, and held the door for Evan **

"**Mi Casa es Su Casa" he said, Evan Chuckled "Yeah A Mexican with a Strong Southern Accent, that's Believable" A.J simply grinned as he closed the door behind himself. **

**Out of habit A.J threw his Room Key and the contents of his pockets onto the near by table kicked his shoes off and removed hit top button up shirt revealing his white wife beater and all the muscles that he worked hard for. Evan stared at A.J as he removed his shirt while he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room mesmerized by the beauty of the TNA World Champion and once again the young man was caught in thought by A.J.**

"**Yeah, I know your Jealous" A.J said as he flexed his muscles, Evan rolled his eyes an groaned "Please, I hear enough of that rooming with the Miz" **

**A.J chuckled until he noticed Evan appeared upset at the mention of his roommate. Evan decided to kick his shoes off under the near by desk and plopped down in the nearest chair, A.J made his way to the bed an took a seat leaning back on the headboard. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence A.J noticed Evan looked like he had earlier when he first discovered the young man sitting in the corner alone, seeing the beautiful features of Evan in such a depressing shape caused A.J to get upset, how someone failed to Care about this young man he had no clue…but one thing A.J was sure about he was going to care and be there for Evan.**

"**Alright Dude, non of that" A.J Sighed "I won't have you looking depressed sitting in the corner." He added as he got off the bed and began walking towards the now slightly worried Evan Bourne, with a smile on his face.**

"**You my friend are going to cheer up, or else im going to make you" he said. Evan just sat there stoic not caring what the slightly larger man was capable of.**

"**Look A.J…" he started as he found himself being lifted in the air out of the chair and apparently over A.J's shoulder as the next thing he saw was a rather good view of A.J's ass a view the young man would not have wanted to admit he liked.**

**Moments later Evan found himself flying through the air as what he assumed was A.J attempting to toss him onto the bed, yet failing and possibly tripping because when Evan landed A.J landed directly on top of him. The 2 of them laughed at there circumstance and A.J's clumsiness, until a pair of beautiful Blue eyes met with Evans brown and the TNA champ decided to let go of all his previous worries. In the blink of an eye A.J moved forward placed one hand on the bed under Evans head and cupped the young mans face with the other as his lips came crashing down onto the lips of the slightly shocked Evan Bourne. Primarily through instinct Evan reached up wrapped his hands around the back of A.J's neck and pulled him closer, letting into all his emotions all his feelings from the past not caring at that moment what happened outside of that room, outside of that moment. Quickly between the 2 superstars things began to escalate as A.J traced his tongue along Evans bottom lip silently begging for entrance, which is exactly what Evan gave him. The kiss deepened as A.J's breath began to increase, he removed his hand from Evans face reached under Evans shirt and began caressing his body from his hip to his chest lightly playing with both his nipples, Evan moaned a little from the mixed pleasure of both having A.J's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth and his hand on his body, and the simple closeness of the two. Without warning A.J broke the kiss, he sat up then positioned himself so that he was in between the highflyers legs, he quickly removed Evans shirt revealing all his well defined muscles and six pack abs. A.J grinned as he took in the beauty in front of him, he then leaned forward once more his lips meeting Evans right cheek as he planted small kisses on the man leaving a trail down his neck, across his chest stopping to flick Evans nipples with his tongue sending shock waves through the younger man. Evan thrusted his hips into A.J's bulge as the older man continued planting kisses, moving his body down as he did so, once he arrived at the top of Evans jeans he sat up again removed his own shirt then undid Evans pants and removed them along with his boxers revealing Evans cock almost fully erect. A.J then glanced up at Evans face simply to make sure he had no protest to what was about to happen, Evan smiled at him his eyes never leaving A.J's face. A.J then lowered himself back into position, A.J then slowly began lightly kissing down one side of his cock and up the other sending chills up Evans spine causing him to moan A.J's name. A.J then turned his attention to the head as he swirled his tongue around the tip, then began taking some of it into his mouth slowly working all of it in as he worked his tongue over it on his way, Evan had reached his hand down and was lightly running his fingers through A.J's hair as both men's breathing increased. A.J began increase his speed as he sucked on Evans member harder causing the young man to twitch and moan in pleasure, until A.J stopped, causing Evan to grunt in frustration. A.J though began to suck on his own fingers as me shifted position slightly, Evan knowing what was coming lifted his hips a little more revealing his awaiting hole to A.J. One finger was inserted into Evans hole, a gasp escaping his lips A.J pumped his finger for a few moments as he added another, then another stretching Evan out and causing moans and grunts from Evan in a mixture of Pain and pleasure. Abruptly A.J pulled his fingers out and stood up undoing his pants and removing them along with his boxers, Evans eyes widened at the sight of A.J's fully erected cock.**

**Evan sat up and moved forward on the bed scooting closer to the edge so that A.J was standing in front of him, without hesitation Evan leaned down not wanting to waste time, and took all of A.J's member in his mouth. **

"**Oh God Evan" A.J moaned as the young superstars mouth began to move up and down his shaft, hearing A.J saying his name caused Evan to moan sending vibrations over A.J's member causing another wave of moans from him. **

**With out warning A.J pulled Evans mouth off of him after a few minutes, he pushed the young man onto the bed positioned himself between his legs he had one hand near Evans head to stable himself and the other on his hard member as he lined it up with Evans hole. Fiercely A.J captured Evans lips with his own as he heatedly kissed him to help stifle the sounds from escaping Evan as he slowly pushed his entire erection into Evan. Once he felt A.J's cock enter him he dug his nails into the mans back and moaned into the kiss, A.J then moved onto Evans neck as he began slowly moving in and out of the young boy, the sound of Evan panting made A.J feel the need to move faster as he tried to meet the rhythm of his breathing. Evan lifted his hips as A.J began playing with his Nipples using his tongue, he then sat up slightly and moved his hand onto Evans firm erection, the simple touch caused Evan to moan loudly. A.J smiled as he watched the features on the mans change and he began to move his hand up and down his shaft until he had finally met the pace he was pumping himself into Evan. It didn't take long before Evan was close to reaching his peak "Holy Shit A.J" he breathed as he closed his eyes, arched his back slightly and gripped the bed sheets while his cum covered A.J's hand and and Evans own stomach, the sight of Evans pleasure caused the older man to also spill his load as he continued pumping in and out of Evan until he finally went soft. He Carefully pulled out of Evan crawled up to lay down next to him as both men tried to control there breathing, A.J who was lying on his side leaned over and passionately kissed young Bourne who appeared to have a permanent smile on his face."A.J that was Phenomenal" Evan managed to say in between kisses, A.J chuckled at the young mans joke as he continued kissing the man he felt he could easily see himself with forever, the man he felt he loved."Stick around a little longer, and you might get a replay." A.J whispered to his lover as he nuzzled into A.J's chest a smile still on his face.**

**THE End……I Think**

**Ok So I left a slight opening at the end, cause If I get good enough reviews I might change this to a 2 Shot possibly in Evans point of View or it could even turn into a full blown story who knows? So Please Review but remember what I said this was a story of 1****st**** for me, 1****st**** Slash, 1****st**** One-Shot and, 1****st**** sex. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
